


Move

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [56]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't always the easiest thing for Wes and Tycho to get to know one another. (non slash, set very early in their friendship).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

It was a little earlier than Wes was usually awake, but he had been assigned to do an early morning escort of one of the Rebellion’s freighters and so it was forced upon him. He knew one of the other Rogues would be coming along, but it had been late when the orders came and he hadn’t asked who it would be. There wasn’t going to be a lot of time for chatting, but it was nice to know the people you were flying with.

When he got to the mess hall he figured out who it was though. Tycho Celchu was the only one seated at the Rogue’s usual table, facing away from the doorway and mess hall food lines, but recognizable because of his posture and coloring. Wes grabbed some food, unappetizing as it was, and hesitated. He knew that he should go and sit with Tycho, but whenever the two of them were alone he didn’t know what to say. Truthfully, he tried to avoid being alone with the other man whenever possible. Not, as Hobbie said, because of Celchu’s past as an Imp, but because he didn’t like not knowing his squad-mates and every time he made an effort to get to know Tycho Celchu the man shut down quicker than a snapping flower.

Finally he got some caf and decided that he would go to the table anyway. He was a Rogue too after all. He set his tray down and sat across and one seat down, from Tycho, but the other man didn’t even look up at him. “Good morning. Tired?”

“Hmmm.” Tycho looked up at him briefly, but Wes didn’t consider that to be an actual response. The Alderaanian seemed to have a similar opinion on the food, pushing it around the plate instead of getting it into his spoon.

“Not hungry either? I think the only reason I can force myself to eat this stuff is that I’ll be starved if I don’t. I have some extra ration bars if you want something to take with in your X-Wing though.” He thought that was a decent offer, but Celchu just gave him a look of confused suspicion, and Wes found himself grabbing his tray as if to leave again. “I can move to another table if you want.”

“Why would you do that?” The question was delivered flatly, and Wes tensed slightly.

He was tempted to blow it off as something meaningless, but a sudden tightness in his throat made him go forward. Wedge had been asking him to make an effort to get to know Tycho for weeks, and he had made those efforts, but he was really getting sick of always being rebuffed. “Because you don’t seem to want me here, and contrary to popular opinion I don’t like spending time with people who actively dislike me.”

“Dislike you? Me dislike you?” Tycho said the last slowly as though not believing the words.

“Well, yes. I know you aren’t the most social of Rogues, but most people can fake conversation at least, try to get to know their fellow pilots, answer basic questions about the weather and the bad food in the mess.” Wes shrugged, “Force knows I’ve tried being nice and tried to get to know you, but I’d get more from my astromech droid. At least it doesn’t ignore me as though I were somehow unworthy of its attention.”

Tycho was looking at him with confusion again, and he shook his head slightly as though trying to understand. “I thought that you disliked me. Someone told me that you were the one most likely to prank people, and I thought that personal information should be kept private, just in case.” He frowned, “I didn’t really think that through. I just didn’t think you were really interested in talking to me. Most of the time you seemed to avoid me because I was an Imperial pilot before.”

“I may be more cautious than some, at first, when someone defects, but haven’t you noticed my best-friend is an ex-Imp? Why would I hold that against you and no one else? And, yes, you will be pranked one day, but I don’t do that to people who are going to take it as a personal slight. We don’t need those kinds of misunderstandings in the squad.” Wes let go of his tray, picking up his spoon again. “So, could we please get to know each other at least a little bit better? I like knowing the people I fly with, and being able to trust them.”

“Alright, as long as we can start over from the beginning and forget that this” Tycho made a vague hand gesture, “misunderstanding ever happened.”

“Deal.” Wes held out his hand and Tycho shook it, “The offer for the ration bars remains though. This stuff is just too terrible and we’ll both be starved before we get halfway through the escort duty.”


End file.
